


Nephrite Confronts Pearl

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Talking, beach home, folding laundry, memories of the rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Nephrite pays a visit to the Beach house to talk to Pearl about something she's remembered.





	Nephrite Confronts Pearl

>Pearl sat alone on the floor in the beach house, quietly folding laundry and humming to herself. She was totally absorbed in her task, failing to notice the sound of the front door opening behind her, Nephrite stepping into the house, a determined look on her face.  
>Nephrite placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder, the gem where her singular eye should have been glinting in the sunlight. "Pearl, we need to talk."  
>"Oh, hi Nephrite! Here to see Steven? I'm sorry, he's-"  
>Nephrite shook her head before interrupting. "No Pearl, I came to talk to YOU."  
>Pearl looked at Nephrite curiously. "About what?"  
>"You've likely noticed the healed gems don't have all their memories to start, that they come back in random bursts, right?"  
>"I certainly have! I'm sure it's frustrating to them, having gaps in their memories."  
>"It is Pearl, but that's not my point. One of my memories came back to me recently. One from the war, about you."  
>"Oh....." A chill ran through Pearl's body as she heard that. She didn't like where this was going. "Nephrite, you know how chaotic the war was, right? You can't hold a grudge against me for poofing you or one of your crew."  
>"I don't Pearl, I understand the chaos of war all too well. What I have issue with is YOU YANKED ME OUT OF THE COCKPIT OF MY SHIP!!!!"  
>Pearl's face went paler than usual. "Oh stars, that was you?! You were piloting a dropship, you know we had to stop it from reaching its intended destination!"  
>"You still yanked me out of the cockpit through the hull! Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?! My Hessonite nearly had me broken when she found out, it was only the shortage of gems that saved me! Why didn't you just poof me!?"  
>"It was WAR Nephrite! We were outnumbered, everything we did had to benefit us and make a statement! I'm sorry it was you, but I'm not sorry for what I did. Pulling you out of that cockpit motivated many gems into abandoning their posts in favor of Earth."  
>Nephrite paused for a moment. "I never thought of that, but it still hurt me Pearl. It's a blemish against my otherwise perfect record, a shame that hung over me for the rest of the war."  
>"I'm don't regret what I did Nephrite. If we had changed anything we did, the Earth might not exist today. Gemkind might have remained under the oppressive rule of the Diamonds forever. Steven might never have existed."  
>"Steven....." Nephrite whispered in realization, growing quiet. It was a few minutes before she spoke up again. "He's done so much for Gemkind, hasn't he? I'm still upset over being thrown out of my own ship but.....for him, I'll keep things civil between us."  
>Pearl nodded her head in agreement. "For Steven. Would you like to wait here for him?"  
>"No, I should go, my old crew said they had a surprise for me. See you around." Nephrite walked towards the door of the house.  
>"Oh, and Pearl? I'll find a way to get you back someday." Nephrite smirked as she looked over her shoulder at Pearl before leaving the house entirely.  
>Pearl smiled to herself as she resumed folding clothing, speaking aloud in the now empty home. "You can certainly try, Nephrite. I look forward to the attempt."


End file.
